1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a cap man game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous board games have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to utilize chance determining equipment, such as dice, a spinner, etc. in order to indicate the number of moves to be made around a playing field by playing pieces on a game board. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.